Just a Hazzard
by Saberius Prime
Summary: Wayland Sequoyah Lacy is on the cusp of turning 18 when a tragic accident takes the life of his father. He, and his mother, Adsila, return to her hometown of Hazzard. Romance blooms, secrets are revealed, and one of those secrets will change everything. Bo X Adsila(OC), Wayland(OC) X Reanna(OC), Luke X OC, Daisy X Enos Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

Just a Hazzard

A Dukes of Hazzard Story

Summary: Wayland Sequoyah Lacy is on the cusp of turning 18 when a tragic accident takes the life of his father. He, and his mother, Adsila, return to her hometown of Hazzard. Romance blooms, secrets are revealed, and one of those secrets will change everything.

Author's Note: Hi, soooo first Dukes of Hazzard fanfiction...like at all. Just a heads up this takes place eighteen years after the events of Hazzard Reunion so it's 2015 in this story. Hazzard in Hollywood might be mentioned. I need to rewatch it. By the way it helps to listen to the theme song from the show as it helps set the mood, I guess you could say. Well, that's it from me. I hope you enjoy!

The Balladeer speaks like _this_.

Just a good ol' boys,  
Never meanin' no harm,  
Beats all you've ever saw, been in trouble with the law since the day they was born.

Straight'nin' the curves,  
Flat'nin' the hills.  
Someday the mountain might get 'em, but the law never will.

Makin' their way,  
The only way they know how,  
That's just a little bit more than the law will allow.

Just a good ol' boys,  
Wouldn't change if they could,  
Fightin' the system like a true modern day Robin Hood.

Yeehaw!

Prologue: Back to Hazzard

 _Well, hey there, folks. Been a while. Wouldn't you know it's been nearly eighteen years since we caught up with the Duke Boys? Hazzard hasn't changed all that much. Well...mostly._

A bright reddish-orange car zips by at high speed, a blond-haired driver at the wheel.

 _The General Lee seems to be missing a passenger. I wonder why..._

"Oh dang it, cous. Why did you forget to call me to wake me up in time for your weddin'?."

 _Oh, that's why. Yep. You heard right. Luke Duke went and got himself hitched._

The General Lee sped into Hazzard Sqaure, screeching to a stop outside the church. The bright summer sun shone down as Bo clambered out the window, and ran into the church. A black-haired man with a few grays peeking out called him over.

"Bo, there you are! Where you've been?"

"I overslept. You were supposed to wake me up. You know I just got over my cold right? I needed that wake up call."

"Sorry, Bo. I got...distracted."

"You? Luke Duke, distracted? I'm mighty surprised such a thing would befall upon you."

Luke playfully punched Bo in the shoulder.

"Oh, shut up."

 _While the Duke Boys were celebrating Luke's special day, meanwhile in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, a boy's life would be turned upside down, and ruined._

A mother and her son were in a small house by themselves. The mother had her hands covering her son's eyes.

"Okay, we're almost there."

"Moooommmmm! I'm too old for this!"

"Oh give me a break. You only turn eighteen once! I'm allowed to baby you at least one more time!"

The boy groaned.

His mother laughed.

"Okay, okay! I surrender! There you go!"

She removed her hands. The boy opened his eyes to see a 1977 Chevy Camaro LT sitting in the driveway.

"You got me a car!"

His mother laughed.

"You can thank your father for that. He should be home soon with dinner."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be him."

She answered it. Two police officers stood outside.

"Adsila Lacy?"

Adsila blinked, her big brown eyes laced with concern.

"Um...yes. Can I help you, Officers?"

The officers pursed their lips.

"May we come inside? We have...news...regarding your husband."

Adsila nodded.

'Yes, of course."

She stood aside and gestured them inside.

"Can I get you something to drink? Water, coffee?"

"We're good, Ma'am."

Adsila sat down on the couch, pulling her wavy black hair out of a bun.

"Please, sit."

As the cops sat down, her son turned to her.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"Your son may want to sit as well."

Adsila turned to her son.

"Wayland, honey. Please, sit."

As Wayland sat down, the lead cop sighed.

"Mrs. Lacy, I'll get right to the point. My partner and I were called out to the scene of an automobile accident. One of the cars involved was your husband's car."

Adsila clutched her chest, her fingers resting on a large burn just above her left breast. The cop sighed once more.

"We found a D-O-A Caucasian male mid 50's. His wallet had his ID in it. Mrs. Lacy...I'm sorry...but your husband is dead..."

Adsila burst out crying.

"No...God, please no!"

Wayland glanced up at the cops.

"Get out."

The cops glanced at Wayland.

"If we need you for anything we'll call."

"I said GET OUT!"

The cops ran for the door, and scrambled outside as Wayland hugged his mother.

"What do we do, mom? Dad was our main income source. I don't think my mechanic job would be able to..."

"You're not going to be driving or fixing any more cars, young man."

"Mom, how else are we supposed to pay for our home? How am I supposed to get to and from a job without a car?"

"You walk!"

"Mom, we live in a city! Cab fare is expensive, and crime happens non-stop!"

"Then we'll just have to downsize. I'll have to take an extra shift at the hospital."

"Mom, you know that's not feasible."

Adsila sighed, hugging her son.

"I know, sweetheart. We'll figure out something. We always do."

Later that night Adsila lay awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep. I mean how could anyone after such devastating news. As she lay there, she let her mind drift. To the good old days. Before she moved. Back to her hometown. She remembered long summer nights, laying on the hood of a familiar reddish-orange '69 Charger. A handsome blond with pretty blue eyes. Falling asleep under the stars, and Cottonwood trees. The snows of June she recalled. A kiss or two stolen from her.

Her eyes snapped awake.

"Hazzard. That's what we'll do. Go back to Hazzard. But...what if? No...it should be fine."

Adsila finally managed to close her eyes, and fall asleep.

 _You know somethin's up when a woman says "What if "and then shrugs it off. And I ain't got a clue what it is._

* * *

It wasn't until a couple days later that Adsila, and Wayland were heading to Hazzard in a beat-up 1985 GMC S-15. They had sold off the Camaro to pay off some of their debts, and had gathered up most of their belongings, and headed east. She had been talking on her cell phone with her estate attorney, and a moving company all day to get everything settled, the house sold, and the rest of their belongings moved.

Wayland had pretty much stopped talking to his mother, and had his headphones in, listening to some rock music. He glanced out the window to see a road sign saying "Welcome to Hazzard County."

As Adsila turned the truck around a corner, a car came flying up towards them.

"Hang on, Wayland!"

She turned the truck hard to right skidding to a stop, the other car turning left, the passenger door of their car and her driver's side door nearly touching. Adsila flung open her door in a fury, her olive skin tone seeming to blaze in the afternoon sun.

"What is the big idea?! You could have killed...us..."

She trailed off as she recognized the car. Memories flashed by. Laughter, Smiles...and Love.

A voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Adsila?"

She glanced up to see, the familiar, though faded, blond hair that graced her vision every time they would lay together. The sharp blue eyes that would pierce her soul.

Adsila gently fingered the burn spot on her chest.

"Bo?"

 _If you would put this moment into a soundproof room, the silence would be deafening._

* * *

Sooo...what did you think? I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, and be sure to follow and favorite if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Hazzard

A Dukes of Hazzard Story

Summary: Wayland Sequoyah Lacy is on the cusp of turning 18 when a tragic accident takes the life of his father. He, and his mother, Adsila, return to her hometown of Hazzard. Romance blooms, secrets are revealed, and one of those secrets will change everything.

Author's Note: And we're back! Time for reviews!

Guest 1: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!

Also I will be taking episode ideas as well. Shoot me a basic summary in either a review or a PM. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

 _Tonight on Just a Hazzard. Old friends reconnect. A new love begins to blossom, and Cletus Hogg's cousin comes up with a crazy scheme, including a race. Folks..it's gonna be a heck of ride._

Just a good ol' boy,  
Never meanin' no harm,  
Beats all you've ever saw, been in trouble with the law since the day he was born.

Straight'nin' the curves,  
Flat'nin' the hills.  
Someday the mountain might get 'im, but the law never will.

Makin' his way,  
The only way he knows how,  
That's just a little bit more than the law will allow.

Just a good ol' boy,  
Wouldn't change if he could,  
Fightin' the system like a true modern day Robin Hood.

Yeehaw!

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Bo stared at Adsila with surprise.

"Adsila..you're back?"

Adsila shrugged.

"Figured it was time. I just...wasn't expecting to see you. Though I should have."

A long pause went between the two. Adsila bit her lip.

"Well...," continued Bo. "How have you've been?"

Adsila smiled sadly.

"I've been getting by. Trying to raise my son."

Bo glanced into the truck looking at Wayland, who was tuned out, listening to his music.

"Adsila...I gotta ask. Is he...?"

Adsila shook her head.

"No, Bo. He's not yours."

Bo looked disappointed.

"Oh."

"Anyways, we need to get going. See ya, Bo."

Adsila climbed back into the truck and shifted into drive, only for a tire to pop.

"Damn it!"

Wayland hopped out of the truck.

"I got it mom."

"No, you don't. You're not touching the truck. Besides, we don't have a spare."

Bo called out.

"I can give you guys a lift into town if you need it?"

"No. We're fine, Bo."

Wayland stared at his mother.

"Mom, he's being nice. Let's take him up on the offer."

Adsila sighed. She wasn't winning this battle, and she knew it.

"Fine. Let me get the truck off to the side first."

She hopped into the truck and pulled it off to the side of the road.

Bo grabbed his CB microphone and radioed Red's Garage run by Red's daughter, Mavis, which had taken over the job of repairing cars for Hazzard's residents after Cooter had left Hazzard to run for Congress.

"Lost Sheep, callin' Red Thunder. Lost Sheep callin' Red Thunder, come back."

" _Hey, Bo. What's up?"_

"Hey, Mavis. Listen I could use your help. I got a truck out here on Old Mill Road that needs a tire change, and we don't got a spare. Can you bring the truck out here, and pick it up?"

" _Yeah, I'll make my way out there now."_

"Thanks for your help, Mavis. Lost Sheep, out."

Adsila had grabbed her luggage from the truck, Wayland not far behind.

"Let me guess. Hazzard hasn't changed all that much?"

"Yeah," Bo replied. "We've backed off on the CB use though. The family and some people around town still use it. Luke's been talking about getting a cell phone. Can't imagine him with one."

Wayland spoke up as Bo opened the trunk to the General.

"'69 Charger, right?"

Bo nodded.

"How'd you know that?"

"My dad was a car nut. So how do you know my mom?"

Adsila and Bo froze.

"Well...uh...," Bo paused.

Adsila sighed.

"We were friends. We both lived on farms. I was two farms down from his."

Bo nodded.

"That's right."

Wayland glanced at his mother, then Bo.

"Okay."

He put his suitcase into the trunk before heading to the passenger side door, gripping the door handle to try to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Why isn't this opening?"

Bo chuckled.

"It's a race car. The doors are welded shut."

"So how do I get in?"

"Climb through the windows," Bo stated matter of factly.

Wayland glanced down at the door, and almost as if by instinct managed to climb through the window flawlessly. Bo watched with shock before finishing loading up the General.

Adsila sighed.

"That's everything personal from the truck."

Bo glanced down the road.

"There's Mavis!"

He waved to her as Mavis brought the tow truck to a stop.

"Adsila? Adsila Hart? Is that you?"

Adsila forced a smile, trying to hide the pain.

"Mavis. It's good to see you!"

"Where you've been, girl?"

"I've been around. It strangely feels good to be back."

"Well, I'll get your truck over to the garage and meet you there."

Adsila nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Mavis."

Mavis nodded and set to work. Bo turned to Adsila as she tried climbing through the passenger window with some difficulty. Bo went to her side.

"Let me help you."

"I got it, Bo," Adsila snapped sharply.

Bo nodded.

"Okay. Sorry."

Adsila climbed into the General, and buckled her seatbelt. Bo climbed in next, starting the engine.

"Alright. Hazzard, here we come."

Bo shifted the General into drive and they headed off to town.

 _Meanwhile, in Hazzard at the Commissioner's Office, Cletus Hogg's_ _cousin, Kaiden Titus Hogg, who had taken over the job of County Commissioner after Rosco had passed on earlier that year was counting money. Kaiden was just as shrewd as J.D. He also had been planning a few new schemes to make himself rich. He also had plans to start another rally race, borrowing JD's "Hogg Hellcat" for the race._

 _There was also a new sheriff in town. Sheriff Shawn Rogerson. Kaiden and Shawn had been childhood friends growing up, and had split ways after high school. Shawn had gone to train at the Police Academy in Capital City while Kaiden had gone into politics, serving on the City Council in Atlanta. How a man like that got a spot on City Council, I got no idea._

Kaiden sat smiling as he counted his money.

"Mmmhmm. All is well in Hazzard."

A loud crash at his office door startled him, the cash flying up into the air.

Shawn stumbled into the room, his hat in his hands.

"Uh, sorry, Boss."

"Shawn, you nincompoop! Look at what you made me do! Now I'm gonna have to count it all over again!"

Shawn apologized again.

"I just thought I'd let you know I heard something interestin' over the CB."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, we might have a new visitor in town. Bo Duke called into Red's for a tow."

"He did now? That's interestin'. Anything else?"

Shawn shook his head.

"No, Sir. But I'll find out."

"Well, then get out of here!"

Shawn stumbled out the door, closing it behind him as Kaiden cleaned up the money, and began counting again.

 _Back at Red's garage, Mavis was dropping off Adsila's truck as Adsila, Wayland, and Bo watched._

"Well, I should have it ready to roll again in a couple hours. I'll give you guys a call."

Adsila nodded.

"Thanks, Mavis."

Bo smiled softly.

"Do you guys got a place to stay?"

"I was thinking about moving back into my folk's place." Adsila replied. "I looked it up, and saw it was vacant. But it was sold?"

Bo nodded.

"Well we came into some money a couple years after you left Hazzard, and Uncle Jesse bought your place. He took care of it while you and your parents were gone. He took care of it until..."

Bo trailed off. Adsila looked puzzled.

"What happened, Bo?"

Bo sighed.

"Hazzard has actually changed a lot since you were here last. For one thing, Boss passed away. Rosco just passed a couple months ago, and...Uncle Jesse...he's gone too."

"Not Jesse..."

Bo smiled sadly.

"I still miss him."

"How long?"

"Eighteen years," Bo replied.

Adsila sighed.

"Wayland, can you get in the General, and wait for a few minutes? I need some time to talk with Bo."

Wayland nodded.

"Sure, mom."

Wayland climbed into the General as Bo, and Adsila headed down the sidewalk to catch up.

 _Meanwhile, walking towards the General were two people. A boy with black hair, and hazel eyes was following a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. This boy was the son of Rosco P. Coltrane. After the Dukes Boys probation was lifted and they left Hazzard, without any chasing to do, Rosco decided to settle down and start a family though he remained just as ambitious as ever although his very smart wife kept him in check. Mostly. When his son was born, Rosco named him after his granddaddy, Leroy Cullen Coltrane. While Leroy had inherited his mother's brains, he also inherited his father's clumsiness. His stubbornness too._

"Hey, Reanna. You know me, and some of the guys from school are havin' bonfire tonight. Why don't I pick you up tonight, and we can go together."

Wayland glanced out the window, hearing the two.

"I'm not interested, Leroy. Besides, I'm busy helping out on the farm."

"A pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be working on the farm."

Wayland climbed out of the General and began to walk over to the two, having a feeling that things were about to get crazy.

"Again, Leroy, I'm not interested."

Leroy grabbed her arm.

"You're going with me, and you're going to like it."

"Let go of my arm! You're hurting me!"

Wayland called to Leroy.

"Hey! Let her go! She's clearly not interested!"

Leroy paused turning to see Wayland.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do if I don't? Get lost."

Leroy grabbed Reanna again. This time however, Wayland grabbed his arm and pulled him off of her.

"I said. Let. Her. Go."

"Alright, punk. You're askin' for it. And now you're gonna get it."

He swung at Wayland.

 _I don't know about you folks, but I'm willing to bet somebody is gonna get beat up._

Leroy swung at Wayland. Wayland quickly ducked, and moved his leg, tripping Leroy. He hit the ground with a cough.

Wayland stared down at him.

"Now. Get out of here."

Leroy stood up, glaring at the two.

"This isn't over."

He stormed off. Wayland helped Reanna to her feet.

"You okay?"

Reanna nodded.

"My arm's a bit red, but I'm okay. Thanks. You must be new to town. I haven't seen you before."

Wayland nodded.

"I'm Wayland Lacy."

"Like Waylon Jennings! His birth name was Wayland. It was later changed by his mom."

"I think that's why my mom named me that. She was a fan of Waylon."

Reanna smiled.

"I'm Reanna. Reanna Saranna Jackman."

"What a beautiful name. I..ugh...didn't mean for that to slip out."

Reanna blushed, bashfully pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. It was nice."

Just then Adsila returned with Bo.

"Wayland, we're ready to go. Who's this?"

"Um, mom, this is Reanna Jackman. We just met."

"Nice to meet you, Reanna."

Reanna smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Lacy."

"It's actually just Miss Lacy now," Adsila replied.

"Oh, sorry!"

Adsila smiled sadly.

"It's alright."

Reanna turned and waved to Bo.

"Afternoon, Mr. Duke."

Bo smiled.

"Hey, Reanna. Hey, we're headin' past your place. You need a lift home?"

Reanna nodded.

"Yeah, my car's in the shop. Thanks, Mr. Duke."

Wayland helped Reanna into the General, then climbed in after her, Bo and Adsila following after.

 _After taking Reanna home, Bo dropped Adsila and Wayland at the farm she grew up in. It was in pretty bad shape. The barn had several holes in it's roof, the house had several windows shattered and a couple pieces of the fence had been broken. Nevertheless, Bo stuck around to help patch things up temporarily until they could be fixed with a more permanent solution. Adsila had managed to get a night shift at the Hazzard Hospital which had been built in 2000 as part of an annual fund raising Hoedown. It wasn't until a couple days after they had arrived that Adsila saw a problem._

"Wayland, can you come to the kitchen for a minute?"

Wayland did so, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What's up, mom?"

"I'm afraid we're in big trouble. I got an estimate on how much money it's gonna cost to get everything fixed up and up to code. Let's just say it's not pretty. My hospital pay is not going to cover the expenses."

Adsila rested her head on the table.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm gonna need to get a loan from Kaiden Hogg. And if he's just as shrewd as Boss...God help me...I'm gonna to head to the bank. Be back soon."

Wayland watched with worry as his mother stepped out the door.

 _Now I don't know about you folks, but I smell trouble._

* * *

Soon, Adsila returned with the loan money, and she called up contractors to get the house back in shape. The contractors arrived after a few days, and began work. While this was happening, Wayland swung by Reanna's farm and was helping out there, doing odd jobs in order to keep food on the table. Reanna's father, Michael, liked Wayland. He was respectful, and was honestly surprised when Reanna told him that he stood up for her when he arrived without a care as to who she was. It reminded him of Bo and Luke Duke almost.

The two unloaded some hay from Micheal's truck, carrying it into the barn for the cows and horses to eat.

"And that's the last one. Nice job, Wayland. We'll make a farm boy out of you yet."

Wayland nodded, pulling off his shirt and wiping his face with it.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Reanna stepped outside with a tray in her hands, a pitcher and some drinking glasses on it. She was wearing a simple dress with flowers on it. She had a light dash of makeup blush on her cheeks, and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Sweet ice tea?"

Wayland nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Reanna."

Reanna blushed a bright red when she saw his bare chest, and she nearly dropped the tray.

"I got it," Wayland said with a smile.

He gently placed the tray on the tailgate of the truck.

"Um..thanks...I..uh...better get inside...to...make..some more tea!"

She dashed inside blushing heavily.

"You know..." drawled Micheal. "I think she likes you."

Wayland gave her father a look.

"Nah. I'm sure she just sees me as friend."

Michael laughed.

"I'm not so sure. She's never acted like this before."

A long pause went between the two.

"Do you like my daughter?"

"Oookkkkaaay! Way off topic here!"

Micheal pursed his lips.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you like my daughter?"

Wayland bit his lip.

"Alright, I do...but I..I don't know what I feel about her. I don't know if I like her as a friend or more then that. This is so awkward."

Michael laughed.

"You can cool your pistons kid. I ain't gonna kill you."

He turned serious.

"Unless you hurt her."

Wayland gulped.

"Just relax, alright? Take her for a drive or something. Go see a movie."

"I would if my mother would let me drive. Ever since my dad died, she's doesn't want me behind the wheel of a car. I've never drove a car by myself. I got my permit and my license, but I never have owned my car and drove it by myself."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance, kid. Now go on home, I'm sure your mom's waitin' for you."

Wayland nodded and pulled back on his shirt.

"Alright. See you tomorrow for work, Mr. Jackman."

"See you, kid."

 _While Wayland headed home, Adsila was over at the Duke farm talking to Bo about the loan problem. She figured he would have some advice, figuring that Uncle Jesse did the same thing for Bo and Luke to buy the General._

"...and I don't know how I'm going to pay off the loan, Bo. I can barely make enough at the hospital to put food on the table, let alone pay off the loan."

Bo paused.

"There is one way."

Adsila glanced up.

"What is it?"

"You remember the very first race me and Luke did with the General?"

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, the annual road race that Boss did. Kaiden is bringing it back, along with the Hogg Hellcat. I'm gonna enter it, and win the prize money. 45,000 Dollars. That's more then enough to pay for the restoration of your farm."

"Bo, I can't ask you to do that."

"I'm not asking you to," Bo replied. "I'm doing it for _you_."

Adsila began to tear up.

"Bo..I..."

Bo put a finger to her lips. Just like he did when they were younger.

"Don't say a word. Just...think of it as a make-up present. I hated the way we ended things."

Adsila nodded.

"Bo...I...I know...I wish things were simpler. You'll find someone else, Bo. I know it."

Adsila grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Bo. For the talk."

"Not a problem," he replied with a smile.

Adsila returned a sad smile before heading out the door. Bo grabbed the keys to the house and the General before heading into town to submit his entry fee and application.

 _Meanwhile outside the Commissioner's Office, Kaiden was working on the Hellcat, making sure everything was tuned up after sitting in storage so long._

"Alright, Shawn, let me start it. Let me know if it works."

"You got it, buddy," replied Shawn with a smile.

Kaiden started the Hellcat up and the motor roared to life. But Shawn was leaning so far over the hood, his tie got caught in the belts, and started pulling him down.

"Boss! Boss! Shut it off! Shut it off!"

Kaiden shut off the engine, and came around the front of the Hellcat. Shawn managed to pull himself out, but not before ripping his tie.

"Shawn, look at what you did, you dodo!"

"Oh...my tie..."

Just then the General roared by stopping near the post office. Bo climbed out and walked over to a booth that was set-up to sign up for the race.

Shawn paused.

"Oh...what do you think Bo Duke is doin'?"

"What is look like he's doin' Birdbrain? He's signing up for the race. My race! He's beaten the Hellcat before! That means my prize money is in jeopardy!"

Shawn looked downcast.

"You..you didn't need to yell at me, Boss. So what do we do?"

Kaiden smirked.

"We're gonna stage a little accident for Bo Duke. We all know his strength is his lead foot. I say we break it. With Luke Duke away on his honeymoon, he won't have a spare driver to race for him."

"And he won't be able to race the General Lee. Ooh, I love this plan, Boss. But..uh..how do we...break it?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out," Kaiden replied. "Well get to it!"

Shawn nodded, and scrambled into his patrol car. He started the engine, and waited. As Bo stepped out into the street and leaned against the General, Shawn flicked on the siren's, acting like he was chasing someone and took off. Bo was looking down at his receipt for the entry fee, and glanced up seeing Shawn down the street towards him. He dove out of the way, but in the process, he tripped, and his ankle bent and popped.

"Ah! My ankle!"

Kaiden nearly pulled his hair out at Shawn's reckless and stupid move. He was gonna have to dock his pay some more. He slammed the hood of the Hellcat shut and hopped in, driving after Shawn.

 _While Kaiden took off to reprimand Shawn, Bo was taken to the Hazzard Hospital. Adsila, Wayland, Reanna, and her father were there waiting for the doctor._

The doctor stepped in. Bo glanced up.

"How is it, Doc?"

"Well I got good news, and I got bad news."

"Well, what's the good news," asked Michael.

"Well, the good news is, Bo's ankle is not broken."

"And the bad?"

"It's been severely dislocated. It's going to need to be popped back in place and then set to give the bones and muscles time to heal. Bottom line, he can't drive the General Lee, let alone climb in and out of it. He mostly definitely can't race either."

Bo sighed.

"How am I gonna get the prize money to help pay off your farm now, Adsila?"

"I told you don't worry about it, Bo. I'll make do. I've always have."

The doctor looked at Bo.

"Is there another driver that can substitute for you?"

"Other then Luke? No, there's no one else."

Wayland spoke up.

"I'll do it."

Adsila stared at her son.

"No. Absolutely not! I am not letting you get behind the wheel of that race car!"

"I'm eighteen now, mom! You can't keep babying me!"

"As long as you live under my roof, young man, my word is law!"

"You're just not letting me get behind the wheel because of what happened to dad!"

Adsila froze.

"I...I can't handle this right now."

She stormed out. Michael went after her while Reanna stay behind.

 _Wow. With tension this thick, you would need a machete to cut through it._

Bo sighed.

"Wayland...grab my pants over there."

Wayland nodded, and grabbed them, handing to Bo. Bo fished around in his pockets before finding what he wanted.

"Here. Hold out your hand."

Wayland did so. Bo placed something metallic into it. A set of keys.

"Are these...?"

"Yeah. The keys to the General. Go take him out for a spin. Reanna, you'll make sure no one thinks the General is stolen, right?"

Reanna nodded.

'You can count on me, Mr. Duke."

Wayland smiled.

"I'll make you proud, Mr. Duke."

Bo winked.

"I know you will."

Wayland rushed downstairs and outside where the General was waiting. He leapt, and slid across the hood before climbing through the driver's side window. He gently rubbed the steering wheel.

"Alright, General. Let's see what you got."

He put the key into the ignition and started the engine. He shifted into drive, and floored it.

"Yeeeeee-haaaaaawwww!"

 _Well it looks like Wayland is having fun._

* * *

Soon, it was the day of the big race. Wayland had stored the General Lee in Reanna's barn, and crashed at her place. Though he decided to sleep in the barn with the General. As the morning sun shone through the cracks in the barn, Wayland awoke inside the General in the backseat.

"What a night. I'd better get home and changed."

Then he heard shouting.

"I told you this wasn't over!"

"Let me go!"

Wayland recognized that voice. He stormed out of the barn, a fire in his eyes.

"Hey! Get off her!"

He shoved Leroy off of Reanna, socking him in the face.

"You son of a..."

Leroy didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as Wayland hit him again.

"You stay away from her!"

"I only came over to share the good news. That Bo Duke wasn't racing today! The guy dislocated his ankle! It's about time! Means I don't have to race him. Kaiden guaranteed me that I would win! Without Bo Duke racing, I'm in the clear!"

Wayland just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You got part of it right. Bo's not racing. I am."

Leroy chuckled.

"Yeah? Okay. Where's your car then?"

Wayland tossed the General's keys to Reanna.

"You know what to do."

She smirked and dashed into the barn.

"You really want to see my car then Leroy?"

Leroy chuckled.

"Let me guess. It's a Mustang. Or a Camaro."

Wayland smirked as he walked over to the barn doors.

"No...even better."

He opened the doors as a loud revving sound echoed from inside followed by the familiar sounds of Dixie.

Leroy gasped as the General Lee rolled out of the barn, Reanna behind the wheel.

"No...no...you couldn't have possibly!"

"Oh, I did. And you know what I have to say to you?"

Wayland got up into his face.

"Bring. It. On."

Leroy growled and stormed off. Reanna shut the engine off, and climbed out. She ran over to Wayland and hugged him.

"You saved me again! That was great, right?! We scared him. And you smell. Like really badly."

Wayland blushed.

"Sorry. Can I borrow your shower? I don't really feel like going home right now."

Reanna nodded.

"Sure."

 _Well, I don't what you're thinking, but I'm thinking there might be love on the horizon. Meanwhile at the Boar's Nest, the racers were lining up to get ready. Kaiden was taking last minute applications as Cooter arrived with Bo. Bo's ankle was set up in a cast, and limped over to Kaiden with crutches._

Kaiden, and Shawn, who was standing next to him were shocked.

"Bo Duke! How's the ankle?"

"Just fine, Kaiden. I'm actually here to..."

"Get your money back, I know."

Kaiden fished around his cash box and was about ready to hand the money back to Bo, but Bo stopped him.

"No, I'm here to enter another driver in my place."

Kaiden's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me Cooter there is doing it."

Cooter chuckled.

"Heck, no. Bo's got a secret weapon."

Shawn was curious.

"A secret you say? So where is it?"

Bo chuckled.

"He'll be coming any minute now."

Sure enough, the sounds of Dixie were heard as Wayland brought the General into the parking lot, screeching to a stop. He climbed out of the window, Reanna climbing out on the other side. Wayland walked over to Kaiden and held out his hand.

"Wayland Lacy, at your service."

Kaiden nodded, shaking Wayland's hand.

"Ah, you must be Adsila's son. I've heard a lot about you from my cousin-in-law."

"Let me guess. Leroy?"

"Mmmhmm. Well, see you in the race."

As Kaiden headed over to the Hellcat, Adsila came roaring into the parking with the truck. She climbed out and started walking over to him.

"Wayland Sequoyah Lacy!"

Wayland groaned.

"Hey, mom."

"What do you mean, Hi Mom? Where have you been? I was about ready to call the Sheriff on you!"

Reanna stepped forward.

"He spent the night in the barn at my farm, Miss Lacy."

Adsila pinched her nose.

"You're not racing this car."

Wayland groaned.

"You don't understand! I'm trying to help us! Why can't you understand that?!"

"Because I don't want to lose you too!"

Adsila began to cry. Wayland went over and hugged his mother.

"You're not going to lose me, mom. I'm gonna be okay."

Wayland glanced over to all the cars lining up at the starting line.

"Look, I really have to go. Okay? This is something _I_ have to do."

Adsila sighed.

"I can't say or do anything to change your mind?"

"Not really."

Adsila sighed again.

"Alright. I will allow it. But don't do anything stupid. You hear?"

Wayland smiled.

"Crystal."

Bo called to Wayland.

"Here. Catch."

Bo tossed him a beat up reddish-orange helmet with the number "01" on one side with the Rebel and Checkered Flag on the other.

"My old racing helmet. Should be about your size."

"Thanks Bo."

Reanna came over.

"Good luck."

Wayland smiled.

"Thanks, Reanna."

She turned to leave, but changed her mind, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed and walked over to the audience. Wayland blushed as well before climbing into the General and bringing it over to the starting line. He put on his helmet, and revved the engine.

A blue 1968 Ford Mustang with flames with the number "00" in white pulled alongside him. Leroy was driving.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it. Haha."

Bo's mouth dropped.

"Oh, boy."

Adsila looked up at Bo.

"What is it?"

"Wayland is racing the Double Zero. It was the only car to ever beat the General Lee in a overland race. But I was able to beat it back in '97. But I think your son is gonna have a hard time beating it."

Adisla watched with worry.

The green flag dropped, and Wayland punched the gas. The line of cars took off. Wayland took the 3rd place spot, Leroy just behind him. Kaiden was in last place, and was making his way towards the front of the pack, knocking the other racers out of the way to get up ahead. Kaiden pushed another car out of the way, causing Wayland to spin out. Leroy roared past him cackling.

"Damn it."

Wayland shifted into reverse and got back on the road, shifting into drive and gunning it.

 _Meanwhile with Leroy and Kaiden, Kaiden's competitiveness was about to be his undoing._

Kaiden CB'd Leroy just after knocking the lead car out of the race.

"Hey, Leroy."

" _What is it, Kaiden? I'm trying to drive here."_

"Remember how I said I was gonna let you win? I changed my mind. See ya, sucker!"

Leroy growled and accelerated, bumping into the rear of the Hellcat. Kaiden was shocked, and accelerated, but Leroy was quicker, he came alongside the Hellcat and slammed into the side of it, forcing Kaiden off the road. The Hellcat jumped into the air, rolled over and landed upside down. With some difficulty, Kaiden crawled out of the wreck. He had a few bruises, and minor cuts but otherwise was fine. As he leaned against the Hellcat, the General Lee roared by it's Dixie horn going off. Kaiden groaned and pulled his racing hat off, throwing it onto the ground in a fit.

Wayland was pushing the General almost to his limits, but wasn't gaining any ground.

"Dang it. Leroy's almost at the finish line. Come on, General, give it all you got. Don't fail me now."

Then Wayland saw the answer.

"A shortcut!"

Wayland turned the General onto an old dirt road, climbing up a hill. Then he gasped.

"Oh, no! It's a dead end! Well...we came this far. We can do this, General. You and I...as one."

Wayland punched the accelerator. The General left the dirt, and took to the air.

 _Now I don't know about you folks, but to me this is a historic moment. The first jump ever made with Wayland behind the wheel of the General Lee._

The General Lee soared through the air flying over Leroy's car. Wayland laid on the horn, the musical sound of Dixie echoing through the countryside. Leroy glanced up.

"What the?"

Wayland landed the General with a thud, accelerating towards the finish line. With a mighty roar of it's engine, the General Lee crossed the finish line, Leroy finishing second. Cheers went up in the audience as Wayland brought the General to a stop, reversing towards Bo and the others, and climbing out the window.

Bo smiled.

"You did it!"

Wayland was shocked.

"I...I can't believe it."

Reanna hugged Wayland tightly.

"I'm so happy."

"Wayland Sequoyah Lacy!"

Adsila came over, her hands on her hips. Reanna let go of Wayland, backing away.

"What did I tell you not to do?"

"Don't do anything stupid?"

Adsila nodded.

"And that being said..."

Wayland closed his eyes expecting some kind of punishment. What he wasn't expecting was his mother to hug him.

"I'm proud of you, son."

She released him. Wayland smiled softly.

"So...I'm not in trouble?"

"Oh, no. You're still very much in trouble. You're grounded for a week."

Wayland groaned.

"Aww, man."

 _So the race had a happy ending. Wayland won the 45,000 dollar prize, was able to pay off the loan, fix up the farm some more, get some farm animals to take care of, and plant some crops. They were even able to give some to charity. Leroy was shipped off to the Police Academy in Capital City, and the Double Zero impounded. And last but not least, with Bo still healing up from his ankle's dislocation, he gave the General Lee to Wayland to drive until he was healed, much to Adsila's chagrin. Folks, it seems like Hazzard is changing again. And I can't wait to see what happens next._

* * *

And that's the first chapter of Just a Hazzard! Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Be sure to favorite, follow, review! And keep in mind I will be taking episode ideas, so leave them in a review or send me a PM if you have ideas! If you're a guest please be sure to name yourself other then Guest as it will allow me to give you a shout-out for the episode idea! Until next time, this is Saberius Prime signing off!


End file.
